Forum:DIFFERNT HUNTER BODY TYPES
How about the option to choose differnt body types? When you first create your hunter, you could choose different body sizes and shapes, and have different pros & cons: (example) Average build (default) = equal stats Skinny = less strength but more quick Fat = more defense/health less stanima more slow - also - Bulky, Short, Feminine, Young, Tall, Etc... This would be giving people more unique hunters and different strengths and weaknesses. And a change of pace for players. This would probley be something to add for a console version. Anybody have opinions about body types, maybe even more ideas, or ways to fine tune my idea? I would love to hear some input. 19:58, May 23, 2011 (UTC) SilentZER0 Not sure about different stats, but choosing different Hunter body types sounds like an OK idea to me. Cobalt32 20:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) In Hindsight yes, The stats would not really fit the Monster Hunter formula, it's always been more about the players skill. 23:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) SilentZER0 Exactly.You can get boosts to your stats (be it through food or Demondrugs and such) but they're acessible to everyone.I do like the idea that you could create a more unique hunter.CrellinEtreyu 23:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, my character Falen is supposed to be a big buff woman, it annoys me to play this scrawny little woman. The developers will have to be careful about how they do the varying body types as games with such an option frequently have graphical clashes in the character's clothing or armor, and having the preset body types as they are right now allows the devs to anticipate how each armor set will look. But I definately agree, I would also like to vouch for variable body types. Falen-chan 07:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Sentoryu_Raven. Nuff said. Darbster 20:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Darbster Overall, great idea, just don't put the titke in all caps. Nobody likes it. = In the case of making the Hunters more unique according to the player's tastes, it's actually not a bad idea. Also, who says that the Hunter has to be human? Now I don't mean like having complete creative control like making a Demon, Phantom, Sexy, Bouy-Breasted, Twilight Vampire-Skinned, Na'Vi, Cat-like, Dragon Lady with Purple Super Saiyan 3 Hair, Bat Wings, Metal tail, Tarkatan Teeth, and a Third Eye. More like a "humanoid species" that could exist in the MH Universe, like Wyvarians Hunters. As for unique stats depending on the Hunter's body type, though attention to little details like this are appreciated, it just doesn't seem to fit for a game like MH. I can see that a Hunter, realistically, with a lean physique would probably be more agile and quick compared to a bulkier Hunter, but it would just over complicate things, especially for an MH virgin trying the series out for the 1st time. You would have to take into acount that not only would a leaner Hunter be faster, he would probably not have as much upper body strength to lug around a GS, Hammer, or SA (because you can't just give unique, realistic stats to Hunters and leave out the unique qualities of equipment like weight, bouyancy, and range of movement that both Weapons and Armor would have, and that's not including weight, bouyancy, and flexibility of the Hunter) compared to a bulkier Hunter that, though he may be less agile and slower than the leaner Hunter, would still be able to move around easier and more freely with a hefty weapon and bulky armor to do more damage compared to a leaner Hunter. One would also have to take into account what unique physical qualities that the Hunter would have depending on the Hunter's gender. Would females have better evasiveness (Evasion +2/Up) due to their smaller stature but have less defense than males (both because of their smaller figure and Armor that barely covers/protects anything. There's a funny video on YouTube about that called "Female Armor Sucks") and get knocked back further than males when flung through the air? Would males have less recoil/knock back when blocking (Guard +1/+2) or when firing a bowgun (Recoil Down +1/+2/+3) because they are able to stand their ground better than females? Or (LOL) would females be succeptable to Cold (Cold Cancel Lo/Hi) easier than males? (I say "LOL" because I have noticed this to be true in reality) Not to mention the idea/fact of having a female, realistically, lug a hefty weapon around and having to resolved to using lighter weapons like LS, SnS, DS, Light/Medium Bowgun, Hunting Horn, a light Lance, and Bows (unless they added a skill called "GRRRRL POWER!!!" or something). Now obviously if they decided to put some kind of customizable stats system in a future (and I really stress on the word FUTURE) MH game, it would probably not be as in depth or complicated like how I got carried away with in this post, but I don't see something like this happening. Its better to have the Hunter's on the same physical level and just base the survivability of the Hunter on the Player's gaming skill and equipment that he/she has for their Hunter. That quality of the MH games alone is what gives major uniqueness to the gameplay. RainbowVangis91 01:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) = Body types as cosmetic differences would be nice; on one hand, it allows for more variety between different player characters beyond armor choices, but on the other hand, Capcom would have to make different models of each armor type for each different body type. Cobalt32 (talk) 19:03, August 31, 2012 (UTC)